Summerheat
by phantomschmerz
Summary: A certain white haired Captain remembers something about summerheat. I suck at summary. Please R


Title: Summerheat

Author: phantomschmerz

Universe: Bleach

Genre: Romance

Rating: T, just to be sure…

Pairing: ToushiroX I won't tell, but you call tell me what you think who it is J

Disclaimer: This is my first Bleach-fic so please be gentle. But I like to have a little critic for this to, so I see, if I have to improve my writingstile more. I'm not making any money with this. And Bleach is all Kubo Tite!Thank you!

Silence was everything one came to hear in the 10 squad-HQ. It was not long after dinnertime and everyone seemed to be sleeping because of the great heat, that's holding Seireitei for the last week, even at the nights. Hitsugaya sat on the couch in his office and watches the ice drop from his spoon for the hundreds time. It was too hot for him. Not because he was the Icy Captain of the Gotei 13, he just disliked hot temperatures. He toke another spoonful of his ice-cream and watched it drop again, as a _special noise_ reached his ear. "Hahahahahahaha." _Matsumoto's having fun…I have to get out of here before…_ But it was too late. The Vice-Captain of the 10. Squad rushed in her Captains office a bottle of sake in one hand and the other arm around Renji.

"…" was all, Hitsugaya was going to say, because he had to rescue his ice-cream from being smashed under Renjis body, as said one tripped and felt over the little table in front of the couch. Matsumotos laugh stopped for a second and then continued, because of the funny picture before her. Renji growled, grabbed the Sake bottle and took a sip. Hitsugaya remained silent. _I just want to have some quiet time for my own…_ Now Matsumoto noticed him. "Oi, Taichou! May I have some of that too?" she babbled. "No." was everything he answered before he left for his room. "Taichou!! You're so mean to little Rangiku!!" Matsumoto cried, but short after giggled again. Abarai must have said or done something to distract her. He did not go straight to his room, but made a little detour for a garden he knows was near. He loved being there, because it was silent and beautiful. So at least he stopped at a little lake in the middle of the garden, watching the moon. His thoughts drifted of to a place he only knew unconsciously.

_There was a special person waiting for him, and only him. Or maybe Toushiro was there waiting for that person to appear? Who would ever know? So in his mind, the Taichou went straight to the person standing on a little meadow near the lake, waiting for what might come. As the white haired one reached the other person they stood there in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. The other one, nearly twice the size as Toushiro, reached out a hand to touch the white heads cheeks. The feeling was a gentle one on Toushiros skin. He liked it. But the hand didn't stay where it was and wandered of, to explore every inch of the little, but oh so beautiful, face. After the hand got satisfied there was a mouth that wanted to be pleased in the right way. And Toushiro just did as he was silently asked. They kissed each other. It was a strong experience for the white haired Captain. The kiss was gentle, nearly not existing. He loved that feeling so much. A shiver ran down his spin as an eager tongue slid out to touch his lips. He opened his mouth to let out a quiet moan, but instead the tongue slipped in and held him in a little fight for dominance. His hands slowly slid up the other person's arms and wrapped them selves in long entangled hair. The kiss broke and they both where breathing heavily because of the lack of oxygen. What happened afterwards can not be described in any language existing on this little planet. But it was something Toushiro would never forget, for his nearly eternal life._

But as he looked back a last time at his office, the other person had totally forgotten. That was something making him really sad. Because deep inside him, the boy-genius knew he had fallen in love with someone he would never be able to love to the fullest of his heart. And this was one of the reasons he decided to be as cold as ice for ever and longer, to keep his heart from breaking again.

Fin


End file.
